Secretos
by MioA-15
Summary: Momo Sakura no puede dormir. Yuma mantiene acaparados todos sus pensamientos, los más pecaminosos que pudiera haber concebido jamás. No siente culpa. Simplemente,se ha cansado de encontrar la forma de acallarlos. [Precuela de Leeds] [MomoxYuma como CrackPairing/ Hints de KyoMami] [Pseudo incesto] [Especial CrackPairing de "Lo que callamos los fanfickers] ONESHOT!


**Fandom:** Puella Magi Madoka Magica

 **Pareja:** Yuma x Momo

 **Título: Secretos**

* * *

 _ **Este fic participa de la actividad temática del grupo de Facebook "Lo que callamos los fanfickers".**_

* * *

 **Este fic está inspirado en "Leeds", el longfic para Halloween que escribí el año pasado pero no concluí porque planeo hacerlo este año.**

 **En esta historia, Momo tiene catorce años, al igual que su hermanastra.**

 **Se centra principalmente en Momo y Yuma, a quienes les di una importancia casi central, debido a su relación pseudo incestuosa.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

 **SECRETOS**

Momo esa noche había despertado agitada. Un mal sueño había destruido sus ganas de descansar. Escuchaba a dos habitaciones, el suave ronquido de su hermana mayor, Kyoko. Deseó tanto estar cerca de ella para afianzarse en sus largos brazos y quedarse una vez más dormida.

Sin embargo, el sueño que fue una pesadilla, es algo que venía acosándola desde hacía innumerables semanas.

Yuma

Una y otra vez, soñaba sobre su hermana adoptiva.

Si sus padres, que dormían a tres habitaciones, se enteraban de esto; estaba segura que la terminarían exorcizando. En especial, él, su padre, quien era un hombre tan devoto de su iglesia y a quienes, para sus fieles, les daba los más hermosos sermones.

Apretó su cadera con la mano, intentando refrenar el fuego y luego se puso boca arriba.

Repitió que no era la única vez que había soñado con Yuma Chitose. Aquella niña de ojos verdes y cabello color pino, quien había llegado a su vida hacía casi una década, cuando tenían cinco años.

Recordó la primera vez que se habían mirado a los ojos, curiosamente. Los ojos verdes chocaron con los suyos, rojos como el fuego, al igual que el rebelde cabello. Yuma era tímida, hablaba en tercera persona y generalmente se escondía tras el cuerpo de Kyoko.

Con simpatía, recordó muy bien que tenía celos de esa nueva chica en su familia, porque no quería que le robara atención a su hermana mayor. ¡Ella estaba primero!

Así que, lo que empezó como una rivalidad, terminó siendo compañerismo. Yuma era buena persona, cocinaba, cantaba, y siempre estaba de buen humor, a pesar de que era bastante tranquila. Momo, ella, no. Al contrario, era una polvorita, siempre estaba muy atareada y sus clases de danza, le robaban gran parte del tiempo que podría estar estudiando. Entonces, servicialmente, Yuma una vez más, le entregaba sus tareas, para que no ganara un regaño ni de sus padres, ni de la maestra.

Así fue cómo se ganó el cariño de Momo.

Le permitía copiar su tarea, a cambio de nada.

En algún momento, ambas crecieron, maduraron y se convirtieron en jóvenes saludables de catorce años con muchas ganas de vivir y seguir descubriendo el mundo. Yuma era tan apegada a ella que a veces le resultaba un poco extraño. En principal, por la manera que rodeaba sus gráciles dedos en entre los de ella, como cuando se asustaba con una película.

Las películas

Esas fueron las primeras veces en que Momo se fijó en otra cosa además del brillo de la televisión prendida a altas horas de la noche.

Fue la primera vez que se fijó en los labios entreabiertos, mientras descansaba sobre sus hombros, tan indefensa y apaciblemente. Recordó cómo acarició las coletas que descansaban en su pecho. El cabello había crecido y estaba en la etapa rebelde de no darse un buen corte de pelo, por lo que le llegaba aproximadamente hasta la cintura. Sin embargo, pese a todos los esfuerzos de sus padres, a Momo le encantaba cómo le quedaba.

Recordó que lamió pensativamente sus labios. Estaba muy tentada de acortar las distancias, pero tragó en seco y la convenció de ir a la cama.

Como compartían habitación, la mente de Momo no dejó de trabajar un instante, mientras veía que la joven adolescente, aún adormecida, se cambiaba de espaldas a ella. Podía notar su cuerpo ya desarrollado, la línea de su cintura, de la espalda, los omóplatos y principalmente, podía ver que la Naturaleza había sido generosa con ella, otorgándole unos pechos preciosos. Cuando terminó de colocarse el camisón, Momo aún estaba a medio vestir, enrojecida.

Le dio rápido la espalda, se cambió, apagó las luces, se metió a la cama y trató de cerrar los ojos con toda la fuerza de un titán.

Pero no pudo descansar.

La imagen de esa joven, de su propia hermanastra cambiándose tan inocentemente a espaldas de ella, la estaba torturando. Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que incluso, ver a una chica con esos ojos, para sus religiosos padres, era algo pecaminoso. Igualmente, Kyoko era tan o más lesbiana que ella, teniendo un amorío con una compañera del secundario. Porque la rubia, estaba segura, moría por su hermana.

Lo que uno hace a espaldas de sus padres…

Pasaron semanas y todos los días era la misma rutina.

Trataba de no observar demasiado a Yuma, mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa. Intentaba esquivar su mirada cuando estaban en deportes. Yuma tenía un grupo frondoso de amigas, al contrario que ella. A Momo le encantaba la soledad, pero Yuma de alguna manera, se acercaba para hacerle compañía. Comían juntas, hablaban, dejaba todo lo que estaba haciendo para darle un poco de atención. Quizás eso ayudaba a que Momo por las noches, no pudiera quitarse la molestia de fijarse en su media hermana como algo… Sexual.

Rodó sobre su cuerpo, las sábanas quemaban como mil demonios.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

No.

Mejor dormía de una vez por todas.

Mañana será un día más tranquilo.

Mañana…

O mejor no.

Pidió disculpas mentales a su hermanastra que dormía dándole la espalda, casi pegada a ella, compartiendo la cama. Su mano por motus propio, se movió hasta el centro de su femineidad para calmar ese fuego que la estaba consumiendo.


End file.
